The present invention relates in general to golf clubs, and more particularly to golf putters.
Some golf clubs are designed to reduce the effect of imperfect strokes. It is desirable to hit the golf ball at the center of percussion of the face or hitting surface of the club head. The greater the distance between the point of contact of the ball and the center of percussion of the face of the club head, the greater the loss of velocity of the stroked ball and the lesser control over the direction of travel of the stroked ball. Thus, as the ball is hit closer to the center of percussion of the face of the club head, the greater is the efficiency of the transfer of energy from the golf club to the golf ball. This results in greater distance of travel and less deviation in the direction of travel of the stroked ball.
Since it is difficult for a golfer to hit the center of percussion, it is desirable to use a golf club that reduces the ill effects of hitting away from that center. This has been accomplished by increasing the horizontally operating rotational inertia in a limited fashion. Heretofore, the distribution of mass of the club head has been selected to increase the density or weight of the club head at the heel and toe ends while reducing by an equal amount the weight or density in mid section so as to increase the effective hitting area.
In the patent to Scarborough U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,674, there is disclosed a golf putter in which weights are disposed at the aft ends of the club head to reduce the twisting of the putter caused by contact with the ball offset from the center of percussion of the face of the club head. Other U.S. patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,476 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,810, in which weights have been employed in golf clubs. Putters have been produced in which a recessed area slightly smaller than a golf ball has been formed centrally of the club head. Putters have been produced in which weights have been disposed at the center of the club head and other putters have been produced in which weights are spaced apart in the tow-heel direction. In other instances, putters have been produced in which a single piece U-shaped weight has been disposed at the center of the club head. Putters with a shaft connected at the center of the club head have been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,517,476 and 1,459,810.